Opposites should not attract
by ScornFoxx
Summary: Two friends have just graduated from the Academy. When entering their new Divisions they will be in for the time of their lives. What happens when two friends fall in love with their Captains, will they feel the same? ByaOC and KenOC
1. Chapter 1

**Das is a disclaimer! I do not own Bleach, I only own Miaka and Yuzuki! Yeah, hope you enjoy :3**

**A bit of info... this takes place... say 15-20 years after the whole Aizen indecent... and also our beloved silver haired fox faced Captain, Gin Ichimaru is ALIVE! Oh yeah and is now and still the Captain of squad 3! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Yes! Today's the day we finally graduate!" A very chirp brown head yelled jumping up and down in excitement. The red head next to her sighed out of boredom; her friend dragged her out of bed earlier than normal today. Today was the day that they finally graduated from the Academy that they all so despised. The red head yawned loudly whipping a tear out of her bright green eyes.

"Do you have to be so loud? Damn, my ears are still ringing when you yelled at me to wake up, you little brat!" The red head asked annoyed.

"But aren't you happy we're finally graduating?" The brown head yelled jumping up and down.

"Will you stop that, Yuzuki?" The red head yelled placing her hand on Yuzuki's head. "And yes I am excited, now calm down. Let's go find out what division we're in…"

"Yay! Yay! Miaka is happy!" Yuzuki smiled, pulling her green eyed friend along with her. Yuzuki was the shorter of the two; she was 5'2 exactly. She had long flowing hair that reacted down past her shoulder blades and light blue eyes. Yuzuki's cute and overly hyper personality tended to make people adore her but was never able to handle her.

"Yeah, whatever…" Miaka sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She was 5'6 and a third, had red hair and it reached towards her hips; her eyes, shining a bright green, usually attracted people towards her. But because of her scary but lazy personality, people usually avoided her.

"Hmm…?" Yuzuki looked confused, tilting her head to the side when she saw her friend suddenly start to sulk in a corner, cursing. "What's wrong?" She asked jumping up and down worried for her sulking friend.

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" Miaka cursed under her breath, "Putting me in tha-_that _division of all of the God damned places, they had to… to… uh!" She said pulling her hair yelling out in annoyance.

"Wahhhh! What's wrong, Miaka?" Yuzuki started crying, shaking her arms rapidly.

"I… I was put… in… in" Miaka trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Yeah, yeah… come on." Yuzuki said with big eyes, wanting to hear what squad her best friend had been placed in.

"I got placed in eleventh division! Of all the damn places…" Miaka sulked, a dark aura hanging over her head. Miaka could hear her friends shuffling her laughter, trying to hide it with her hand. "Why you little-!" Miaka said glaring at Yuzuki, causing her to shiver.

"Sorry…" Yuzuki said looking down, sad. "But I got into the sixth division! Yay!" She said, happy again. Miaka just scoffed and started walking down the hall.

"Wait for me~!" Yuzuki said flailing her arms running towards her friend.

* * *

><p>"Miaka…?" Yuzuki asked looking down at the ground.<p>

"Hn?" Miaka hummed looking forward following a crowd of students.

"What do you think our captains are going to be like?" Yuzuki asked looking at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Don't know… all I know is that apparently the captain of the eleventh is suppose to be really big and scary. I heard there are no girls in that division…" Miaka growled eyes slitting.

"Oh, sorry again… but maybe you'll like that division, after all you love fighting!" Yuzuki chirped a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"I think the captain of the sixth division… isn't it Byakuya Kuchiki?" Yuzuki said smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah he's the one… wait ain't he a noble…?" Miaka asked half heartedly.

"Yeah, that has to be so cool!" Yuzuki said smiling only being able to imagine the life of a noble.

"Hmmm…" was all Miaka could say.

"Looks like we found the sixth division first…" Miaka said sighing. They found the place a lot faster then what they were going for.

"Yeah… I guess… I'll see you later?" Yuzuki said smiling at her friend, she was actually really scared.

"Yeah, we'll meet up at the training grounds, 'kay?" Miaka smiled lightly. Miaka turned and started towards the direction she figured the eleventh division would be.

"Good luck, Miaka!" Yuzuki yelled smiling brightly and waving her hand madly. Yuzuki watched as Miaka used shunpo.

Yuzuki smiled lightly walking down a hall following a crowd of students she remembered in some of her classes. They were all gathered into a decent size room, and were told to wait patiently. Yuzuki kept to herself in a corner of the room. Although she was always happy and jumpy, she was also very shy and never made friends that easily. Yuzuki wished that Miaka could have been in the same division as her, but she knew that Miaka would just try and fight everybody…

"Hmm, I wonder how Miaka is doing right now…?" Yuzuki asked, laughing a little at her friend.

* * *

><p>Miaka… well she was pissed. Once she found the damn division, all the guys there have been staring at her like she was crazy.<p>

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" She yelled holding up a fist glaring at a group of guys. All the guys reared back, looking a bit scared of the women. "Damn guys… nothing but asses… rip off their dicks… shove it…" Miaka growled heading for a room in the division where she was suppose to meet the Captain and Lieutenant. When she found the room, she saw nothing… but guys. Some of them that remembered Miaka from the Academy had reared back a little after seeing her glare in annoyance.

Miaka stomped to a corner in the far right of the room and sat down criss-cross style (criss-cross apple sauce! :3 Haven't had to use that word in a while). Miaka was bored; all she wanted to do was sleep at the moment.

"Such a pain… why can't we meet the captains tomorrow…" Miaka muttered.

"_But my lady… I can tell you're excited to meet them…"_ A hissing sound crept around her head laughing, Miaka sighed out of annoyance. She was in no mood to argue.

"Ohh, I'm so excited! I wonder what my Captain'll be like!" Yuzuki squealed in excitement. All the guys around her blushed a little when they saw Yuzuki happy, wide eyes a cute smile on her face.

"_Calm down child, I was sleeping!"_ A drowsy voice echoed in Yuzuki head, making her pout. She whispered sorry to the voice, before sighing. At that moment the door slid open a in walked a tall red head. He had some funny tattoos on his forehead, and his hair was pulled back and was spiky looking. The red head man looked kind of scary, Yuzuki thought. She wasn't found of scary people, even though people always asked how she was friends with Miaka, of all people.

"Everybody get in line and wait for the Captain!" The red head yelled. Everyone started to move, Yuzuki decided to fall in at the very end. She studied the red head a bit more before noticing the Lieutenant badge on his shoulder. Yuzuki's eyes widened for a brief second before she smiled, wildly. Yuzuki was excited, never before has she ever met a Lieutenant; she couldn't wait to see the Captain!

At that moment the door slid open once again, a man walked in with a very calm look, he was tall... but not as tall at the Lieutenant, that is. He wore the traditional Haori and had long flowing black hair and grey eyes; he was the Captain. Everyone bowed in respect towards the Captain, Yuzuki hadn't know what to do and when she hesitated to bow, the Captain had noticed her, before she bowed really quick feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Hnn, he looks kind of scary..." Yuzuki mumbled to herself straightening up, no one else hearing her. The Captain, walked to the middle of the room his eyes closed. He just stood there for a minute before opening his eyes, briefly scanning the group.

"I expect all of you to follow the rules, and know you place here..." He spoke. "Any one out of place will be punished, severely." He said before making his exit. Everyone just stared at the door a moment, he really _was_ scary.

"Heh... don't mind the Captain... he's always like this." The Lieutenant smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "As long as you're strong enough and respect him, you won't have any problems!" He smiled dismissing everyone. Yuzuki stayed a few steps behind everyone, fairly bored now. She was wondering how Miaka was doing right about now.

* * *

><p>Miaka was glaring at a man in front of her, a vein pulsing on her head and tightly clinched fist. She was currently having to restrain herself from punching the bald headed moron.<p>

"What's your name cutie?" he smirked, still a bit confused as to why a girl was at the eleventh division.

"None of your damn business _baldy_..." Miaka growled her teeth clenched very annoyed at the moment.

"Wh-what did you just call me, bitch?" He asked flinching at the name, "I'll have you know I am the third seat, Ikkaku Madarame! Don't think that just because you're a girl, I won't kill you..." He sneered; Miaka just scoffed and looked to the side annoyed seeing a... pretty boy?

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" The pretty boy asked, looking over Miaka.

"Miaka... Miaka Akane. And you are...?" Miaka asked, sighing. Where were the damn Captain and Lieutenant at!

"Ahh, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa fifth seat of the eleventh division." Yumichika smiled looking over the girl again, "And might I say… you look beautiful…" He said in a hush tone mostly to himself. Miaka heard and had a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah, whatever… I ain't beautiful." Miaka said puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest. All the guys in the room blushed a little at the cute and childish pose Miaka was in. At that moment the door slid open and in walked a very big and scary looking man. Everyone bowed down in respect at that moment, but Miaka was too busy having a starring contest with Ikkaku, bolts of electricity flying. The Captain glared at the couple growling when he saw a damn girl in his division. Why the hell was there a girl here? The eleventh division had no spot for weaklings like girls.

Miaka must have felt someone glare at her because she broke off the contest to give a very dark glare at whoever it was. Everybody shrank a little seeing Miaka look really scary. Even the Captains eyes widened a little before going back to looking pissed. When Miaka realized who the person was she widened her eyes before looking away, she had just glared at the Captain, and boy did he look like he wanted to kill somebody.

"Who the hell're you?" the Captain yelled looking at Miaka.

"C-captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku said looking surprised. Miaka looked at Ikkaku really quick before bring her eyes back to the Captain, "Well answer me!" He demanded.

"M-Miaka Akane…" She said, the only thing that was running threw her head at the moment was that she was going to die! That man looked like he was hungry… hungry for blood! Miaka shivered at the thought.

The Captain grunted going to talk to this _Miaka _girl when he was done with this group of people.

"Listen hear! I'll only say this once, this place is for only the toughest of Shinigami's, do you understand!" He said looking around, his eyes landing on the girl, "And if you're too weak, then you'll be kicked out of here! I don't have time to deal with worthless weaklings!" He said. "You are dismissed…" He grunted watching as everybody bowed before him then walking out of the room. "Except for you, _girl…" _the Captain sneered, glaring at Miaka. Now Miaka was pissed, what the hell did she do!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like, eah? eah? Please review, as it is I rely on you words of wisdom! And also... everyones a critic...so... BRING IT ON~! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Das is a disclaimer! Okay second chapter, alrighty! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"The hell do you want?" Miaka asked, her new Captain, she had just met the guy and she hated him. After bitching to her about there being a girl in the Division, he told her to go away and wait until he calls her into his office.

Miaka was currently standing in front of Captain Zaraki's desk, arms folded over her chest an annoyed look on her face. Currently the Third and Fifth seat was sitting on the couch staring at the pissed off girl.

"I don't allow weaklings in here, so you better be ready to prove yourself bitch!" Captain Zaraki growled, Miaka just glared at him. How dare he call her bitch! She hasn't done anything wrong for him to hate her!

"Whatever and I don't take order from bastards who don't respect their opposite sex!" Miaka growled eyes narrowed a dark aura hanging over her. Everybody in the room shivered except for the Captain who continued to stare at Miaka.

Yuzuki walked down the hall of the 6th division, she was bored and couldn't wait to see her friend Miaka. She then saw the Lieutenant walking towards her, she hesitated a second before bowing down in respect to him. At that moment he stopped in front of her. Confused Yuzuki lifted her head and saw the Lieutenant staring at her.

"Ah, uhh, Hello Lieutenant Abarai…" Yuzuki said looking at him, she was nervous, she didn't like being around new people.

"Hey… uhh what's your name again?" He asked the girl, she smiled sweetly, making the man blush a little. She was so cute!

"I'm Yuzuki Kimachi. Nice to meet you." She smiled, the Lieutenant seemed nice, nicer than the Captain that is.

"Renji Abarai…" He smiled, Yuzuki smiled at him again tilting her head to the side.

"I know…" She said smiling. After a couple of minutes of silence, Yuzuki was starting to get uncomfortable, and so was the Lieutenant.

"I, uhh… you wanna go get something to eat?" Renji finally spoke up, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure, know any good places?" Yuzuki asked. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she figured it was something to do, and hey, maybe she'll make friends with the Lieutenant! Yuzuki smiled brightly, slamming her fist into her hand at the thought. Renji looked at her curiously smiling. She seemed like a nice person… and maybe even a good drinker.

**A/N**- always looking for some good drinkin' buddies! :D

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you want me to fight?" Miaka asked boredly to a group of guys. She had dismissed herself from the Captain; she was tired of his BS.<p>

"You heard us! We don't need weaklings like girls in our division! So to prove yourself, I challenge you!" some random ass, fugly looking guy stated.

"Yeah whatever… what's the point, you look weak." Miaka said yawning, she was tired.

"Why you… I could probably beat you with one strike…" the man growled, Miaka raised an eyebrow looking at him, she smirked.

"I dare you to try…" She grinned. Maybe this would be a little fun… and maybe not. When the man jumped up to attack her Miaka frowned and moved to the side, lifting her leg up and kicking the man in the abdomen, sending him into a nearby walk knocking him and the wall out.

"Hmm… looks like I overestimated him… What a shame…" Miaka sighed, putting her hands in her pocket. At that moment all the guys surrounding her growled and unsheathed their swords attacking the girl. Miaka just frowned and jumped up in the air kicking her legs out at most of the guys and throwing punches at the others. "You're all weak! This is pathetic!" Miaka yelled standing on a pile of men, frowning. She scoffed and was about to walk away before seeing some kind of pink ball smack her in the face.

"Wh-What the hell!" She growled picking up the pink ball by the back. She then saw a cute little girl with pink hair smiling at her. "Who the hell?" Miaka asked then noticed the badge on the girl's arm. "Wait a minute you're a Lieutenant?" Miaka asked surprised. The pink haired Lieutenant just smiled and laughed, jumping on Miaka's head.

"Yup, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi! Lieutenant of the eleventh division! Who are you?" She smiled yelling in Miaka's ear. Miaka looked at her surprised. What the hell; a kid was the Lieutenant! No freaking way!

"Right then… Miaka Akane." Miaka mumbled jumping down off the pile of men.

"What were you doing, Mia-chan?" Yachiru smiled, laughing at the pile of fainted men.

"Mia… chan?" Miaka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Mia-chan! Mia-chan!" The little girl smiled brightly. Miaka eyes widened her eyes, seeing Yachiru. Before she even knew what she was doing, Miaka was hugging Yachiru.

"You're so cute!" Miaka said hugging the little girl; Yachiru smiled and hugged Miaka back, calling her cute as well. Everyone's eyes widening when they the woman who just knocked out half the eleventh division hugging Yachiru and calling her cute.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki smiled and bowed down saying her thanks to Lieutenant Abarai. He just smiled and scratched the back of his neck.<p>

"Hey just call me Renji, 'kay?" He smiled a toothy smile. Yuzuki widened her eyes a bit before smiling.

"Okay… Renji!" Yuzuki said, a thought popping into her mind, "Hey… know of any good bars around here?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah course! Hey I have an idea," Renji said smirking, "I'm getting some friends tonight and going out; you wanna come?" Renji asked. Yuzuki's face brightened and she nodded wildly making Renji grin. "Great! I'll see you then?" He asked.

"Yeah… oh wait, Miaka…" Yuzuki looked down in thought.

"Miaka…?" Renji asked, "Who's that?" He asked.

"My bestest of besty friends!" Yuzuki said, too cute for her own good.

"Hmm… maybe you can invite your friend, if she wants to come that is…" Renji said, seeing Yuzuki's face brighten up again.

"Yeah, she'll love that! She likes to drink." Yuzuki smiled, eyes closed.

"Renji…" A voice said behind Yuzuki, making her turn around eyes widening. She didn't even hear the man coming! Byakuya stared down at the girl; she widened her eyes again before bowing down.

"Captain Kuchiki…" Renji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You have been avoiding your paper work all day… I suggest you get back to the office before you are punished…" The Captain said in a monotone, never once opening his eyes.

"Yes sir… "Renji sighed, "I'll see you later I suppose, Yuzuki." Renji said smiling at Yuzuki, she smiled and bowed as he left. Byakuya stared at the strange girl before turning and walking away. Yuzuki stood in her spot for a moment waiting for the two to leave her sight. Once she couldn't see them anymore, Yuzuki smiled and started towards the eleventh division.

* * *

><p>After getting over that whole hugging Yachiru and calling her cute, Miaka was currently sitting on the roof watching the sun start to set. "Damn… My first day at this damn place and I already hate it…" Miaka growled; she could hear laughter throughout her head, but ignored it. She sensed her friends' reiatsu getting closer to her. Miaka sighed, sensing that her friends seemed extremely happy for something.<p>

"Miaka~!" Yuzuki yelled trying to tackle her friend only to hit the hard roof. Yuzuki had fake tears in her eyes, trying her best to glare at Miaka. Miaka just sighed and looked down at her friend.

"Why are you so happy?" Miaka asked her jumpy friend.

"I-I-I…" Yuzuki said constantly jumping making it hard for her to speak.

"Yuzuki…" Miaka said a vein pulsing, "I can't understand you when you're jumping like a brainless rabbit…"

"B-b-b-b-b…" Yuzuki started again, Miaka finally placed her hand on top of Yuzuki's head to stop her from jumping.

"Okay… now you can talk…" Miaka sighed keeping her hand on Yuzuki's head.

"Yay, soo… I got invited by Renji to go drinking with him and some of his buddies, and was wondering if you wanted to come?" Yuzuki smiled.

"Sure… who's this Renji person?" Miaka asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh he's the Lieutenant of my division! And he's really cool!" Yuzuki smiled brightly.

"Glad to see you're having a good first day…" Miaka mumbled. Yuzuki tilted her head to the side questionably smiling brightly.

"Yup, how was yours?" Yuzuki chirped. Miaka glared at the girl, a cold aura hugging the air.

"Kill them… they'll never see it… break neck… never know…" Miaka growled Yuzuki's eyes wide from the use of certain words.

"Uhh, okay then… let's go!" Yuzuki smiled again pulling Miaka's arm to make her follow.

* * *

><p>Miaka was currently having a drinking contest with Renji; I mean who would have thought Renji would have challenged her. Ahh, little did he know, she was an expert, and I mean expert, at drinking. Miaka was winning a smirk planted on her face as she grabbed another sake bottle guzzling it down. Renji, though, looked as if he was about to give, his whole face going from red to green.<p>

"You can do it Miaka!" Yuzuki smiled taking a sip of her sake; she was good at holding her sake as well, but of course not as well as Miaka. Everyone was cheering on Miaka now, every once in a while someone would tell Renji to hurry up and catch up with her, as it is almost everyone started bets on whom would win.

"Ahh, come on Renji…" Miaka slurred, "I would have figured you would be able to hold your liquor better than that." She laughed taking another sip f her sake, deciding to slow down a bit.

"Shut… up…" Renji growled, his face flushed, half of the people surrounding the two groaned and looked pissed, others seemed happy that they won the bet.

"Yay,yay,yay! Miaka won~!" Yuzuki smiled hugging her friend who was taking another sip of her sake.

"Great…" Miaka sighed setting her cup down taking a deep breath. Miaka looked around the place noticing a lot of people were surrounding them. There was Lieutenant Matsumoto, Hisagi, Izuru, Yuzuki, Renji and Miaka. There were also a few members from the eleventh division.

"Miaka you okay…?" Yuzuki asked, Miaka's face starting to flush a deep red. Yup, she drank too much and she was starting to feel the effects.

"Ahh, Yuzuki… lovely day ain't it?" Miaka said a blush creeping over her face and a goofy grin showing her sharp teeth. Yuzuki looked confused for a moment before smiling, her friend was drunk! Yuzuki knew what was coming next, as she always thought her friend was funny when she got this way.

"Miaka… you okay?" Yuzuki asked her drunk friend catching her before she fell.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I be…? I'm just peachy!" Miaka said hugging her friend, "Yuzuki… you know I love you right!" Miaka yelled tears welling up in her eyes. "I… I love you girl!" She cried squeezing her friend.

"I-I love you too, Miaka… please let me go…"Yuzuki gasped for breath, man Miaka had a strong grip!

"You… you mean it?" Miaka asked tears still welling up in her eyes. Man Miaka looked so venerable when she was drunk.

"Yes, Miaka… I mean it, please, I-I can't breathe!" Yuzuki gasped trying to push her friend away.

"Oh I'm so happy~!" Miaka said letting go, passing out on the ground. Yuzuki sighed, everyone around her staring at them. Yuzuki closed her eyes and smiling at them.

"Excuse me, we had a fun time, but it is time for us to lave now." Yuzuki said picking up Miaka slinging her over her shoulder, everybody eyes widening; the girl had abnormal strength that's for sure!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review, please please please? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**For starters, this is a disclaimer, I do not own Bleach in any way, shaper or form! And Happy Birthday to meh! So as a present to ya'll here is the third chapter! And this is dedicated to FriendlyLittleDemon for dedicating a chapter of one of her stories to me! :3 **

**Oh yeah, I guess I should say there is indeed cursing :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Miaka groaned rolling over to her side, the sun shining bright in her eyes.

"Miaka, wake up~!" A chirpy voice yelled in Miaka's ear. Miaka sat up a very dark aura hanging over her, her eyes narrowed. Yuzuki shivered at her friends glare, Miaka was scary when she wakes up!

"… What happened…?" Miaka asked looking around; she was in an unknown room.

"Oh, last night you drank too much and got drunk!" Yuzuki chirped smiling brightly at her friend.

"… What did I do…?" Miaka asked wide eyed she had a bad rep for whenever she got drunk, well, weird events would occur.

"Oh nothing that bad this time…" Yuzuki shrugged, smiling. "You just kept telling me that you loved me as started crying." Yuzuki laughed, "You were also trying to hug me to death…" Yuzuki said pouting.

"Right then…" Miaka sighed standing up stretching. She looked down realizing that she was still in her Shihakusho. Walking over to a full length mirror Miaka looked at herself, she had a bad case of bed head at the moment and her uniform was a bit ruffled up.

"Yuzuki, where are we?" Miaka finally asked, looking around the room.

"Oh! We're in your room!" Yuzuki said currently sitting in a chair by the window.

"My room…?" Miaka asked, "But I don't have a room…" Miaka looked at Yuzuki questionably.

"You do now! When you passed out, I brought you back to the eleventh division~!" Yuzuki smiled, happy that she accomplished something for Miaka.

"How'd you find out where my room was?" Miaka asked finding the door to the bathroom.

"Hmm, well I went to your Captain!" Yuzuki smiled, Miaka's eyes widening, she went to the freaking Captain?

"And he told you where my room was?" Miaka asked cautiously.

"Nope!" Yuzuki smiled her lip popping on the 'p'. Miaka did a little sweet drop to the ground, making the little girl quirk her head to the side smiling.

"Then who…?" Miaka asked regaining her stance.

"The Lieutenant, she was super nice about it too!" Yuzuki jumped up and down. Miaka nodded her head, too tired to say anything else at the moment…

"Where ya going?" Yuzuki asked Miaka.

"To take a shower… oh and one more question…" Miaka asked Yuzuki hummed and motioned for Miaka to ask.

"Why are you here?" Miaka asked an eyebrow raised, Yuzuki just smiled.

"To make sure you didn't do anything stupid last night, since you were still drunk." Yuzuki said her eyes closed, constantly smiling. "Don't you remember last time you were left alone at night when you were drunk?" Yuzuki asked eyes open now.

"Oh… yeah…" Miaka said in thought, as memories flooded their heads, both girls shivered at the thoughts, "Right then… I'm going to take a shower now… You can leave now, I'm fine." Miaka said boredly to her hyper friend.

"'Kay! I guess I better go back to the division, not sure if anybody's missing me though…" Yuzuki sighed climbing onto Miaka's window before yelling 'good bye' and jumping off the ledge.

Miaka sighed and went into the bathroom to take a good, _long_, hot shower.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki had used flash step to get back to her division it was quiet there as it was still pretty early in the morning. Actually, it was around four AM (to damn early, I die!). Yuzuki, figuring she should walk around to see if she can find her room.<p>

She walked down another set off halls, trying to find her way around. That was when it hit her… literally. Yuzuki felt a sudden pain in the back of her head, when she turned around, she found Renji with a red ball?

"Renji…?" Yuzuki asked looking up at her lieutenant, head tilted to the side.

"Sorry, Yuzuki! I didn't expect people to still be up at this hour…" Renji said.

"Nope I'm still up and kicking, I see you're feeling better…" Yuzuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, from drinking… yeah, I'm feeling loads better." Renji smiled scratching the back of his neck, laughing.

"Cool! I wish I could overcome hang over's fast…" Yuzuki pouted. Renji just laughed, scratching the back of his neck, still...

"Yeah, hey… what c'ha doin' walking around anyways?" Renji asked looking down at Yuzuki; after all, she was short compared to him!

"Oh, uhh, looking for my room!" Yuzuki said having to think for a second, "Do you happen to know where it is?" She asked looking at Renji, he thought for a moment, 'bout to say something, then shrugged laughing a little.

"Heh… sorry, I don't…" Renji said scratching the back of his neck, Yuzuki pouted, sticking her lips out.

"Oh… that's okay, I guess I'll just sleep outside… like a dog…" Yuzuki said turning around about to walk away. Renji widened his eyes; he could let that happen to the poor, cute, and innocent Yuzuki!

"No, no! We'll go find it, yeah… I'll help you find your room!" Renji said holding his hands out. Yuzuki smirked deviously, her back still towards Renji.

"Really…?" Yuzuki asked, with puppy eyes, she starred straight into Renji's eyes. Renji widened his eyes, nodding fiercely. "Oh thank you, Renji!" Yuzuki chirped hugging Renji.

"Y-yeah…" he said, patting her head. Yuzuki looked up at Renji tilting her head to the side smiling brightly, "Uhh, just follow me…" He said pointing in a random direction.

"Okay!" Yuzuki smiled, walking behind Renji. Oh, he was easier than Miaka!

**A/N** did anybody other than me think that sounded wrong? No? Great…

* * *

><p>Miaka sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror fully dressed now. Her hair was dripping wet, and she did not bother to dry it. She sighed walking out of her room and outside, looking about she saw a few people walking around she figured they were probably out drinking last night as well.<p>

"Damn… my head is still ringing, why the hell did I agree to that stupid contest anyways!" Miaka growled eyes narrowed.

"_Hey Yuzuki, and… Yuzuki's friend?" Renji asked grinning at the shorter of the two girls. _

"_Renji, this is Miaka!" Yuzuki smiled, "And Miaka this is Renji, the Lieutenant of the sixth division!" Miaka looked ahead bored a frown spread across her face._

"_Oh, uhh hi." Renji smiled, "Nice to meet c'ha." He held his arm out trying to be nice and shake Miaka's hand. She just looked at him nodding her head then going back to stare straight ahead. Renji frowned dropping his arm back down to his side. _

"_Miaka! Be nice, the least you could do is say hi back!" Yuzuki frowned puffing her cheeks out. Miaka sighed looking at Renji._

"_Hi…" Was all she said before walking towards a empty table. Yuzuki smiled before skipping over towards her friend. Renji frowned; how could someone like Yuzuki be friends with this Miaka person? He shrugged his shoulders and walked over towards the table with the two girls._

_Miaka grinned wildly; she had just been challenged by Renji to have a drinking contest. _

"_Ya sure ya wanna do this, Renji?" Miaka grinned. Renji grinned back, nodding. Everyone surrounding them cheered._

"_You're not chickening out are ya?" Renji smirked. Miaka narrowed her eyes dangerously._

"_You're on, pineapple head!" Miaka smiled evilly, grabbing tow bottles of sake and placing one in front of her and Renji._

Miaka sighed, looking up at the sky, frowning. Maybe she should go train for a little while? Yeah, that's what she'll do; better than staying around in the division she so hated at the moment. Stupid sexist bastards! Miaka growled at the thought.

'_Calm down my lady…'_ A husky voice said in the back of Miaka's head.

'_Like hell I will!'_ Miaka growled narrowing her eyes. She heard a deep sigh and she rolled her eyes. Using shunpo, she found herself in a wide open field; nothing but trees with in miles of her view. Miaka smirked, unsheathing her sword and her reiatsu rising. Little did she know she was being watched by someone not even a mile away.

"Interesting…" Whispered said person, a dark shadow covering all but their grin with their sharp teeth showing.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki looked around her new room, finally finding it after help from the Lieutenant. She walked over to the door to the back and slid it open, stepping outside. Yuzuki took a deep breath of nice fresh air, smiling before going back inside to grab a chair and dragged it outside.<p>

Yuzuki sat down to watch the sun rise; she had a nice view of a lake not far from her room. She looked out at the lake, seeing the sun's reflection and smiled softly. Yuzuki loved the mornings; she always thought of it as the most peaceful time of day. While Miaka liked it at night; she used to always disappear at night and Yuzuki would find her lying down near a specific cliff and staring at the stars.

"It's so pretty…" Yuzuki smiled seeing a fish jump out of the lake and fall back in with a loud 'splash'. From a distance Byakuya was walking, on his way to his office when he spotted Yuzuki sitting outside watching the sun rise. He lightly raised an eyebrow, seeing that usually people were still asleep at this time. He kept walking, not caring for the girl sitting outside. He needed to do his paper work; he had no time to think about his subordinates.

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>So yupp there's the third chapter... sorry the stories are short, usually I write long chapters, but eah? If ya liked, please review? <strong>

**You know what I hate? When people try to put things into your mouth... I mean really I hate those evil loong and sharp objects, it hurts like hell!... I mean really, the dentist... they're just evil!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Dokay first off, I do not own Bleach and it's awesomenessness! **

**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed... so Thanks! :3 **

**A while ago I stool my kittens collar and decided to wear it out in public. While I was walking around a store this elderly lady walked up to me and looked worried. I was all like "Yes?" and saw her looking at the collar. She was asking why I was wearing it which mad me mad. I was all like, "Cause I wanted to... and because I was the one who bought it!" I mean really, why does she care? There's a lot of people who wear collars... grr old people annoy me sometimes... but oh well, I got kicked out of the store cause I was causing to much ruckus, HAHA! **

**Any who, hope you enjoy this chapter, there is swearing in it FYI! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Miaka walked down the hall in her division, sweating; she had been training all morning and half of the afternoon. She sighed and looked down the hall; now where was her room again?

"Dammit… I forgot where my room was…" Miaka groaned, turning around and walking in another random direction. Miaka walked around aimlessly, gaining the attention from many guys in the division when she would walk by them repeatedly.

"Are you lost?" A voice said from behind Miaka's ears, sending shivers down her back.

"What the—holy hell!" Miaka jumped and her eyes narrowed. She turned around, seeing a pretty boy smirking at her, "Yumichika!" Miaka growled, glaring at the amused man in front of her.

"Now, now, now… Don't look like that; make's you look less attractive." Yumichika said cupping Miaka's cheeks and pulling them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Miaka yelled, pulling away from Yumichika's grip blushing slightly. "Why you… I'm going to kill you!" Miaka yelled, tick marks appearing everywhere. Yumichika held up a finger, smiling softy and Miaka tilted her head to the side, confused, with a frown.

"Not today… Our Captain would like to speak with you…" Yumichika smiled, motioning for Miaka to follow him.

"No…" Miaka growled, backing away, "Don't wanna…" She said turning a full 180. Yumichika just sighed and grabbed Miaka's wrist pulling her along with him.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Miaka growled, getting dragged along. When they were outside two doors, Yumichika finally let go of Miaka's wrist. She sighed and moved her arm that Yumichika dragged her by and popped her shoulder, then moved her wrist in a circular motion, popping her wrist as well. Yumichika flinched at the noises, making Miaka smirk and popped her knuckles next.

"Will you stop that? So disgusting…" Yumichika glared at Miaka, scoffing when she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever… what does that bastard of a captain want anyways?" Miaka asked, looking at Yumichika. Actually looking at him, she was pretty much the same height at this guy.

"How would I know, I was just sent out to fetch you…" Yumichika said shrugging opening the door. Both people walked in. Yumichika was smiling, too happy and pretty for his own good, and Miaka was frowning deeply. The Captain looked up seeing that girl in his office again. He wanted to test her strength today to see if she can prove herself. If not though, he was going to kick her out of his division; he hate's weaklings… and he considered all girls weak.

"What do you want?" Miaka glared at the Captain; she was not afraid of him anymore. No, she was annoyed of him now; calling her weak!

"I want you to prove your strength…" Captain Zaraki growled, glaring at Miaka, which made her raise an eyebrow.

"You want me to fight…?" Miaka smirked. "Who?" She asked. Captain Zaraki raised an eyebrow slightly; she seemed excited.

"Me…" A voice behind Miaka said and she turned to see Ikkaku stand up, smirking.

"You, baldy?" Miaka asked looking at Ikkaku. "Nah, you ain't a challenge. I'd rather fight this bastard of a Captain." Miaka smirked pointing behind her. She heard a growl came from the Captain, making her smirk grow.

"Why you—you'll pay for that!" Ikkaku said raising a fist to punch Miaka.

"I'd like to see you try baldy!" Miaka yelled back, smirking.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled.

"Ugly ass bastard!"

"Dinky little whore!" Ikkaku yelled. Miaka growled and tackled Ikkaku to the ground. Both were wrestling each other, Yumichika sighed crossing his left arm over his chest to rest his right arm on it, his cheek resting on his fist. The Captain glared at the two boredly.

"Will you two stop it… you look so ugly when you act like this." Yumichika sighed after a few minutes of their fighting. Both people stopped; Miaka was biting Ikkaku's arm while he had her in an arm lock.

"WHAT!" they asked at the same time. Miaka scoffed, tired of the little fight they were having. Ikkaku sighed and stood up, popping his back in the process.

"So… we gonna fight or what?" Ikkaku smirked, looking at Miaka.

"Wasn't that it just it right there baldy?" Miaka smirked back at Ikkaku, rubbing the back of her neck to get a knot out of it. Ikkaku just growled at her and scoffed. The Captain then stood up from behind his desk. All three subordinates looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"You both have 30 minutes to get prepared for your fight… Meet in the training grounds when you're ready. I want to get this done and over with…" The Captain then smirked. "And I get to fight the winner afterwards…" He grinned evilly, making both Ikkaku and Miaka shiver a bit. Ikkaku nodded and Miaka just scoffed, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To my room… Is there a problem with that?" Miaka asked. Ikkaku rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch in the room. Miaka slammed the door shut behind her, leaving them for the moment.

"Does she even know where her room is?" Ikkaku asked, looking up at the Captain.

"How the hell am I supposed to know…?" He grunted looking at a pile of paper work on his desk, debating on what he should do with it.

"When I had found her… I believe she was looking for her room, so I'm guessing…" Yumichika trailed off when the door slammed open, a very pissed person standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell is my room again?" Miaka yelled annoyed that she still couldn't remember where her room was. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika did a sweet drop to the ground and the Captain just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki smiled seeing that today was a nice day. She had decided to go on a little walk, considering that she had nothing better to do. She looked up at the sky, smiling when she saw the clouds. She figured she'd find a nice patch of grass to lie in at the moment and watch the clouds; she would go see Miaka later and see if she wanted to go and grab something to eat. Yuzuki smiled when she looked at the clouds one of them, looking like it took the form of a scorpion. She laughed at the irony and looked at other clouds, seeing some in the shape of different kinds of flowers. One even looked like a smiley face.<p>

"What cha doin'?" A voice asked from behind Yuzuki, making her jump.

"L-Lieutenant Abarai, you scared me!" Yuzuki said, her hand over her fast beating heart, "I thought I was going to die, I was so scared, you're so mean!" Yuzuki cried, flailing her arms up and down. Renji had a sweat drop in the back of his head, trying to calm down the panicked Yuzuki while laughing nervously.

"S-sorry, Yuzuki. Didn't know I was going to scare you like that…" Renji smiled slightly. Yuzuki took in a deep breath and smiled.

"That's okay…" Yuzuki said sitting back down on the ground, still smiling. "What did you want, Lieutenant?" Yuzuki asked as he took a seat down next to her.

"Call me Renji, we're friends right?" He asked, Yuzuki smiled then nodded, "And nothing really 'cept I've been avoiding the Captain 'cause I didn't want to do the paper work…" Renji sighed. "I mean really, I hate that stuff… So boring…" Renji said, hanging his head. Yuzuki just looked at him questionably. Paper work couldn't be that bad… could it?

"Oh I see… sorry, Renji." Yuzuki pouted, looking down at the ground. Renji just smiled and patted her on the head. Yuzuki looked up at Renji and smiled back tilting, her head to the side.

"Oh I know how about we go and get some ice cream!" Yuzuki chirped, just the thought of ice cream made her mouth water.

"That will be unnecessary…" A monotone voice said behind Yuzuki, making her jump. Yuzuki turned around to see her Captain standing behind her.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" Yuzuki said before bowing down quickly. The Captain paid little attention to his subordinate, currently glaring at his Lieutenant. Renji… well he was scared.

"Captain… I, uhh, was just about to turn down her offer…" Renji said, "A-and, yeah, I'll just be leaving now." Renji said before running in the opposite direction. Yuzuki watched Renji with a raised eyebrow; he was going the wrong way…

'Wonder how long it'll take him to notice…?' She thought, slightly amused by her lieutenant's forgetfulness. She then remembered who she was in front of and quickly turned to her captain to see him glaring in the direction that Renji had run off in.

"Uh, Captain?" Yuzuki asked, apprehensive at the moment. She had her arms crossed behind her back and she was playing with her hands. Byakuya hummed in response, but didn't say anything and continued to look after Renji, waiting for him to speed back towards them. "I-I was wondering…if there's anything you have for me to do today…?" She asked, slightly nervous.

Byakuya glanced down at his short subordinate from the corner of his eyes, thinking about her question.

"There is nothing for you right now, Kimachi." Captain Kuchiki stated before walking away. Yuzuki frowned, pouting a little. When she thought he wasn't looking, she did a very childish thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

Yuzuki sighed and started back to her room deciding to take a shower before meeting Miaka. While walking she thought about what her Captain said, "Oh wait… he knew my name?" She asked aloud, smiling a bit. Yuzuki's smile widened before she started to skip back to her division. Hell, her Captain didn't seem _that_ bad. Too bad, he seems like the type to never smile. Yuzuki stopped in her tracks, an evil smirk spreading across her face, what she wouldn't give to make her Captain smile, it seemed like a nice challenge and since she had nothing better to do… why not? She nodded to herself holding a fist up in determination now. Yuzuki then turned around, feeling someone watching her. She freaked and ran hoping it wasn't her Captain, thinking he might have seen her stick her tongue out at him. Little did she know it indeed wasn't him but someone else.

"Hmmm…." A dark voice chuckled, "Seems she was able to sense me… very interesting…" The voice stated and then vanishing.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to fight this guy…?" Miaka asked bored, her sword was resting on her shoulder unsheathe. All the Captain did was grunt; Miaka took that as a yes and sighed.<p>

"Fine… ladies first." Miaka smirked at the bald headed guy her sword pointing in his direction. Ikkaku just narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his sword getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine then… if you insist!" He yelled jumping forward. He swung his sword down, only to make contact with the ground. "What the?" He yelled turning around to block an attack with his sheath, he saw Miaka smirking a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Is that all you got baldy?" She yelled laughing; she jumped back gaining at least ten feet between the two. Ikkaku just grinned and ran towards her sword at ready. He made contact with Miaka's sword again seeing her grunt as a crater formed around her feet. Miaka then pushed Ikkaku back and attacked using her fist instead. She was able to land a blow on Ikkaku's abdomen sending him flying backwards. Ikkaku took a second to stand back up coughing a bit.

He then used shunpo to get behind Miaka, cutting into her back a little before she could move out of the way. Miaka only smirked turning around and cutting into Ikkaku's shoulder. He grunted and stepped back holding his shoulder. Miaka jumped forward only to be stopped by Ikkaku's sheath again. Miaka frowned, her eyebrows scrunched together. She was getting bored of this fight and knew Ikkaku was holding back… a lot.

"Hey baldy!" Miaka yelled at Ikkaku, "How 'bout you call out your Shikai! I'm getting bored of this fight already!" Miaka said frowning.

"W-what!" Ikkaku yelled in disbelief, "Why should I listen to the likes of you!" He stated more than asked.

"Cause… If you call out yours… I just might call out mine!" Miaka smirked, glaring at Ikkaku with interest. Ikkaku took a moment to think, wanting to make the best out of this fight.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you die!" Ikkaku smirked. He connected his sheath to the hilt of his sword making Miaka raise an eyebrow her lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled grinning wildly. At that moment a large cloud of dust circled around him as his spiritual pressure began to increase. Miaka smirked when she saw his Shikai. It appeared to be a naginate with a wooden shaft and what looks like red hair at one of the staff. Ikkaku placed the spear part of the staff on the ground and smirked. "What do ya think?" He said, about to lunge forward to attack. Miaka smirked and then held up a finger to stop him.

"Ah, ah, ah… I did promise that I would call off my Shikai next right?" Miaka smirked, "After all I wanna make the most of this battle!" Miaka said placing her sword back in her sheath. Ikkaku, Yumichika and even the Captain raised an eyebrow at her motions. Why had Miaka placed her sword back in her sheath? Miaka sighed, calling out her Zanpakutou was such a pain… but she wanted to make the most of this fight and if that meant calling it out, then she would survive.

"Breath… Kuro ryū sen yakedo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahaha! I left you on a cliff hanger! Yay, I feel proud of myself! And sorry there's not much on Yuzuki! I promise I'll write more with her in it next time, swear! Well maybe... <strong>

**Please Review! I'll take what you give me! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**First I do not own Bleach and its beautiful glory! **

**And I thank all those who have reviewed! _You_ are _Awesome_! And I hope you know that! :3 **

**Here is the next newest chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Yuzuki looked up at the sky, sensing that her friend was fighting. Yuzuki tilted her head to the side, smiling, "I can tell Miaka is having fun!" Yuzuki yelled, skipping in the directing her friend was in. Once Yuzuki reached her destination, which was on top of a hill where she had a good view of her friend fighting. She looked over towards her, smiling wildly. Miaka was about to call out her Shikai!

Yuzuki could clearly see Miaka's Zanpakutou; it was in its sheath held up in front of her.

"Breath… Kuro ryū sen yakedo…" Miaka said smirking, her Zanpakutou glowing. Yuzuki watched in amazement, it's been a while since she saw Miaka call out her Shikai. Everyone quirked an eyebrow seeing as it was their first time seeing it. The hilt of the sword had changed taking the form of a small, pure silver dragon with its mouth looking like it held the blade. The sword almost looking like it took the form of a rapier as the tail of the dragon was there to protect Miaka's hand. The sheath of the sword, as it was still in there, had a long chain attached to it for Miaka to sling over her shoulders or what not. There were three dragons that surrounded the sheath. One at the top, middle and end, each being full bodied pure silver with their wings spread open.

Miaka smirked and took out the blade of the sword, swinging the swords sheath over her shoulder. Her sword was thin and at the most, a few inches shorter than her now. The blade looked the same but glowed a faint hint of red. Yuzuki started cheering making Miaka snap her head to the side and saw her friend and a few other people standing around to watch the fight.

"You can do it, Miaka!" Yuzuki cheered, "Take down that baldy!" Yuzuki said her hands cupped around her mouth. Ikkaku had a pressure point on his very shiny head, glaring straight ahead. Why did people always call him bald!

"Yuzuki, sorry… but I'm gonna have to call off that little get together later!" Miaka smirked; Yuzuki furrowed her eyebrows, sighing. Yuzuki nodded, understanding, and watched as Miaka took a fighting stance once again.

"Ready… Ikkaku?" Miaka asked smirking. Ikkaku nodded smirking as well. Both people lunged forward at the same time. Ikkaku swung his staff down aiming for Miaka's head. Jumping back to avoid the attack, she swung her sword down to connect to the ground, an eruption of fire busted out engulfing their surroundings. Miaka grinned wildly and jumped up into the air only to make contact with Ikkaku's staff again.

Yuzuki watched from a distance, a soft smile gracing her lips. She was happy to see Miaka happy. She saw Miaka stagger back, a long gash across her left leg and arm, Miaka was starting to breathe heavily. If Yuzuki could remember right, this Ikkaku person was the third seat, so he should be really strong. Yuzuki could tell Miaka knew she had no chance of winning, but that wasn't going to stop her. Yuzuki looked over at the third seat seeing that he had blood dripping down over his right eye, and his right arm was hanging limp, blood dripping down.

"They both look like shit!" Yuzuki chirped laughing. She was now sitting on the ground people surrounding her looked at her with blank looks; did she really just say her friend looked like shit and seem happy about it?

Miaka was panting, heavily, and her vision was starting to blur. She hadn't had a decent fight in a long time; she was losing her touch. Shit. Miaka growled when she had to block another attack from Ikkaku; she could see he was getting tired as well, but neither one refused to back down.

She smirked jumping up in the air bringing her sword down a blast of fire shooting out. Ikkaku jumped out of the way only to widen his eyes when the fire looped around to make contact with his right arm.

"Shit!" Ikkaku cursed under his breath, looking at his newly burnt arm.

"I'm getting tired of this fight, Ikkaku!" Miaka yelled half heartedly, she wanted to see what else this guy could do, "Is that all you got? Fighting with a 'lil pole?" Miaka smirked. Ikkaku growled and lunged forward, his staff at the ready. Miaka smirked and held her Zanpakutou up to block the attack, Ikkaku's Zanpakutou on the other side of her now. Ikkaku smirked.

"Split apart! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled. Miaka's eyes widened as she saw the staff break apart, chains now holding it together, the end with the spear heading towards Miaka's head.

Yuzuki watched eyes wide with shock. Miaka was on the ground covering her right eye cursing many unneeded words. "Oh no… Miaka looks like she's losing…" Yuzuki pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. Yuzuki looked at Miaka to see her stumble up before smirking wildly.

"I've underestimated you, baldy!" Miaka yelled, laughing hysterically. Her spiritual pressure increasing steadily; Ikkaku's eyes widened, how strong was she? Miaka had a very devious smile on her face her sword raised over her head. She then swung her sword down, the ground around them erupting, boulders flying in all directions one heading straight towards Ikkaku. His eyes widened as he just barely dodged the boulder as it crashed down just a few feet behind him. Miaka laughed and jumped towards Ikkaku swinging her sword down, piercing his shoulder as blood spurted out. Miaka jumping back as Ikkaku made contact with her leg, cutting into it deeply. Miaka staggered back a little getting ready to attack again when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Miaka~!" Yelled a very chirpy voice, Miaka snapped her head to the side to see a someone running towards her only to be tackled to the ground groaning in pain.

"Yuzuki! Dammit that hurts!" Miaka yelled hitting Yuzuki on the head. "And what the hell are you doing, I'm fighting here!" Miaka said sitting up. Yuzuki looked at her, pouting, eyes wide and tears forming at the corners.

"I couldn't let you fight anymore! You've both lost too much blood!" Yuzuki cried, her arms flailing around "Please stop fighting?" Yuzuki asked with a sad puppy look. Miaka growled frowning at her crazy friend; everybody around her had a blank look. Was this chick serious? Running out in the middle of a battle and then stating that she can't let someone fight anymore? The Captain of the eleventh looked pissed, and to think the fight finally looked like it was getting somewhere!

"…fine…" Miaka sighed, standing up. Yuzuki was helping by holding her up. Everybody eyes were wide with shock. Was she really giving up that easily?

"W-w-w-what? You're giving up?" Ikkaku yelled in disbelief.

"I'm _not_ giving up!" Miaka growled glaring at Ikkaku, "Yuzuki asked me to stop fighting, and I don't feel like dealing with her yelling later…and plus, unlike most of you idiots, I know when to stop fighting. This isn't a real fight, so what's the point in trying to risk my life just to prove something." Miaka said, "So for now, baldy… you've won. Have fun fighting the Captain!" Miaka grinned at Ikkaku's sudden fear.

* * *

><p>Yuzuki skipped down a street smiling. Her friend was safely in the fourth barracks being healed and Yuzuki had though out a full proof plain as to how she would make her Captain smile. Yuzuki chuckled evilly rubbing her hands together with a dark shadow covering her.<p>

"What cha doing?" A voice asked from behind Yuzuki making her jump. She turned around to see her red headed friend.

"Renji! Stop doing that!" Yuzuki yelled arms flailing. Renji just shrugged smiling.

"Oops?" Renji said Yuzuki frowned sighing. Both people were walking towards the sixth division in silence, Yuzuki was thinking about how to put her first plan to motion. She needed a rubber chicken, a bowl of green goop, bucket of feathers, and a long rope.

**A/N-**No not really! Although that would be so cool!

Yuzuki walked down the hall of her division heading towards her room. The day was coming to an end and she wanted to get to sleep early so she could watch the sun rise in the morning. She had decided to hold off her plans until tomorrow.

"_Why are you so determined to make that captain of yours smile?" _I voice asked seemingly annoyed. Yuzuki pouted, her Zanpakutou was so mean to her!

"_Cause I want to… I figured it'd be fun…" _Yuzuki mentally said because there were others in the hallway. She heard a scoff and rolled her eyes. Once she was in her room, she got dressed into her sleeping robes and went to bed. Once she was asleep, a figure appeared beside her, yellow eyes glowing in the shadow.

"Why you insist on acting like this is beyond me…" A deep voice whispered, patting the sleeping girl's hair. He looked up at the sky watching as the sun slowly began to set. From afar he saw the same man that Yuzuki was trying to make smile walking down a path near a lake.

* * *

><p>"Get off me!" A very annoyed voice yelled. Miaka. She was currently being held down by two very pissed off men. Both were trying to wrestle her back into her room to recover.<p>

"You idiot! You're not healed yet!" Ikkaku yelled, "And I'm not done yelling at you!" Ikkaku yelled in Miaka's ear.

"Oh yeah… and what do you think you're doing right now!" Miaka said gradually getting louder.

"Calm down you two… so _not_ beautiful…" Yumichika said flipping his hair. Miaka blankly looked at him along with Ikkaku. Miaka rolled her eyes and stood up straight, wiping off her uniform. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched with curious eyes as to what she would do next, when suddenly she wasn't there in her spot anymore.

"Where'd she fucking go!" Ikkaku yelled eyes wide with rage. Yumichika shook his head in disapproval at her actions.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid idiots… I just wanted to sit outside…" Miaka sighed, looking at the consolations. The moon was full and was shining over where Miaka laid. From a distance two shadows walked by, their presence concealed.

"Is she the one?" A set of red eyes asked, looking at the figure of the girl as she lay watching the stars.

"One of the two… her strength is quite impressive, she would be a good subject to test on, would you agree?" The second voice chuckled darkly, green eyes narrowed and a smirk shining in the dim light of the moon.

Miaka shot up sneezing loudly, looking side to side rapidly. Shrugging, Miaka laid back down seeing a shooting star. A small smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and made a wish.

"_I hope to become stronger to protect the ones closest to me… to prevent what happened in the past…_" Miaka sighed, her past, it wasn't something she liked to talk about… especially around Yuzuki.

Yuzuki woke up looking at the clock it was midnight. Sighing, Yuzuki stood up to get a drink of water. Yuzuki looked out the window figuring that Miaka was probably out watching the stars. Yuzuki set the cup down on a nightstand by her bed and laid back down trying to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, no? If you don't like don't read... simple! Review... please...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to thank all that reviewed! So Thanks! :3**

**Second this is a disclaimer, I do not own Bleach and all its glory! **

**So today sucked, well ass! First my day at school COULDN'T get any worse than what it already is! I hate drama, and guess what's happening? It's freaking finding me _ever where! _And now, my most beloved dog had to be put down. I cried my eyes out, and am still crying. I hate it, life is cruel and evil. I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to know what happened so I wont go into detail. All that i will say is he died of cancer at a young age. So there are people reading this that have animals and love them dearly, please love on them everyday. Cause when that day comes... your life might change. **

**So other than that... hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The sky was golden, sun reflecting off the calm lake. A small smile graced the lips of a girl as she watched the sunrise. Yuzuki took a sip of her drink, a blanket lay upon her lap this was wonderful. Nothing could disrupt her peace, nothing. She watched as dragonflies flew around the lake, a fish jumping up for an early morning snack. It was calm, quiet, and peaceful… just how she liked it.

Meanwhile, the Captain sat in his office working on paperwork his failure of a lieutenant has yet to do. He leaned back in his chair with nobody around he let a long sigh escape his mouth. He needed to deliver some papers to the third division, but nobody was up at this time. Right? No, there was one person… Yuzuki Kimachi. He had seen her sitting outside watching the sunrise again. Yes, he would go to her room and ask her to deliver these papers for him. Byakuya walked down the hall finding the girls room, carefully he knocked on the door.

Yuzuki sat in on the porch, smiling as she saw a flock of birds rise from the trees in the distance. At that moment, though, a sudden sound made her slightly jump. She turned to face the door, hearing another knock. Raising an eyebrow Yuzuki stood up and walked over towards the door, sliding it open. She was surprised as to see her Captain standing in front of her.

"Captain Kuchiki… what a pleasant surprise." Yuzuki smiled brightly, slightly bowing still holding her drink in her hands. The Captain nodded in response looking inside the girl's' room to see that it was decent… other than the pile of, stuffed animals in a corner? Byakuya absentmindedly rose an eyebrow at the sight, how old was this girl and why did she have so many toys? Yuzuki stared up at her Captain taking in his full figure, he actually look handsome. Wait did she really say that? Yuzuki covered her cheeks as a slight blush burned her face.

"Yuzuki Kimachi, please follow me." The Captain said finally speaking up. Slowly Yuzuki nodded wondering what the Captain wanted. What if she did something wrong, what if she was going to get in trouble? Yuzuki's eyes suddenly widened tears rolling down in a comical fashion. Byakuya paid no attention to his subordinate as they made their way to the office. When in there, Yuzuki looked around the large room, eyes wide in amazement.

"Kimachi, take these papers to the third division immediately." Captain Kuchiki said handing Yuzuki a pile of papers, "And then I want you to come back and deliver this pile to the tenth division…" Byakuya said, glancing at the girl to see her nod understanding. Yuzuki sighed walking outside towards the third division. She just wanted to watch the sunrise.

Once Yuzuki reached the third division, she walked into the building trying to find her way to the office. Yuzuki looked around going down a random hallway when she bumped into something really hard. Yuzuki blinked, clearing her vision before noticing she was staring at someone's chest. Blushing violently, Yuzuki looked up to see a strange man smiling down at her. His hair was silver and his eyes were slitted. Yuzuki widened her eyes when she saw his haori.

"A thousand apologies, Captain!" Yuzuki said, now blushing from embarrassment. The man just stood there still smiling, tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, now wha' do I owe to this lovely surprise?" The man asked his smile growing. Yuzuki looked up at the Captain, smiling softly. Yuzuki looked down at the pile of papers in her arms then back up at the Captain.

"Uh, Captain Kuchiki asked me to deliver these to you." Yuzuki said, feeling really shy for some reason. The Captain just smiled his eyes still slitted.

"Why thank you!" The man said smiling still. Yuzuki widened her eyes this man kind of scared her.

"You're welcome… Captain… uhh, Captain—?" Yuzuki said not knowing who he was.

"Gin Ichimaru." Gin said, taking the pile of papers.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Yuzuki asked an eyebrow rose, his name sounded familiar. If at all possible, his smile grew. Gin just smiled seeing Yuzuki looking like she was deep in thought. Yuzuki snapped out of her thoughts when Gin placed his hand on her shoulder, a slight raise in his eyebrow.

"I guess I'll be on my way, Captain, I must go and deliver more paper work for my Captain." Yuzuki said smiling, "It was nice to meet you Captain!" Yuzuki smiled, bowing down before running off.

Miaka growled, glaring at nothing in particular, sitting on her bed. She couldn't sleep. And why do you ask? Simple, there was a group of people outside her window yelling at each other, some even fighting. Miaka couldn't drown out the sound; she had tried _everything_ she could think of. Standing up, she walked down the hall of her division. She walked outside and towards the group of guys that were making such a commotion. Miaka narrowed her eyes almost slitted, took a deep breath and yelled.

"Will you … SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!" Miaka yelled at the top of her lungs, everybody jumped when they heard her. Their eyes were wide before everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Says who!" A random guy asked, "We don't have to listen to the likes of you!" Miaka narrowed her eyes, a dark aura hanging over her. Everybody shivered, but no one dared backed down.

"Fine then… if the only way I can get you're fugly asses to shut up is to knock you out… then so be it!" Miaka yelled an evil glint shining in her eyes, laughing. Miaka didn't even bother unsheathing her sword she was running towards the group of guys knocking them out with ease. Miaka narrowed her eyes when a group of guys surrounded her their swords unsheathed. Miaka smirked, before jumping up and kicking her legs out. She sent many flying into walls; others were on the ground crying out in pain when Miaka kicked them where the sun don't shine.

Miaka was about to attack another man, his Shikai released when a rocked connected with the back of his head sending him falling forward. Miaka raised an eyebrow looking pissed that her fight was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice yelled, a shiny bald head shining in the sun. Miaka growled and covered her eyes when the reflection hit her face.

"Hey baldy, cover your head or somethin'!" Miaka yelled, "Your big shiny head is blinding me!" She smirked when she saw Ikkaku getting angry. Ikkaku was about to unsheathe his sword when he backed down, she wasn't worth it right now…

"Mia-chun~!" A happy voice yelled before crashing into the said person.

"L-lieutenant Kusajishi?" Miaka asked regaining her breath and stance. Yachiru smiled hanging off Miaka's shoulder.

"Ken-chan wants to see you, Mia-chan!" Yachiru chirped, Miaka tilting her head to the side when the Lieutenant yelled in her ear. Miaka just frowned, what now? She just grunted before stalking towards the entrance of the building. All she wanted to do was sleep, was that so hard to ask for?

Yuzuki looked around the tenth division trying to find the office where the Captain was. When she found the two large doors she sighed out of relief. Finally found it! Yuzuki cautiously knocked on the door, when she heard a voice stating that she could go in, she slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Uhh, these are papers from Captain Kuchiki…" She said looking up to see a small man with abnormal white hair. Yuzuki widened her eyes before blushing eyes widening.

"Thank you, please place them on the table and be on your way." The Captain said not looking up from his paper work. He then looked up confused when he heard a squeal come from the girl.

"You're so cute~!" Yuzuki yelled having to hold herself back from hugging the stunned man. A loud snort was heard from the other side of the room, Yuzuki looked over when she saw a woman sit up she remembered her. Yuzuki looked at the girl remembering her from the night she went drinking with Renji.

"Captain, what was that?" The woman said eyes wide. Yuzuki smiled, so this was Captain Hitsugaya.

"Rangikou!" Yuzuki yelled smiling brightly setting the papers on the table.

"Ahh, Yuzuki! Long time no see!" Rangikou smiled standing up only to sway back and forth. Yuzuki blinked before smiling, Rangikou was drinking… in the middle of the day.

"Uhh, Rangikou, I don't think you're supposed to be drinking. Don't you have work to do?" Yuzuki asked tilting her head to the side. Rangikou just pouted.

"B-but I don't wanna…" She said tears feeling her eyes before falling back and passing out. Yuzuki widened her eyes before taking a step forward.

"Don't worry about her…" Captain Hitsugaya said, once again working. "Now leave, and never call me 'cute' again…" He said coldly. Yuzuki pouted before nodding, bowing down before running out of the room. Man, were all Captains either mean or scary?

Yuzuki sighed slowing down to a steady walk. She figured now would be the perfect time to try and start her little mission she had assigned herself. Mission: To make her grouchy Captain smile, start's now!

A smile crept across her face, an evil laughter echoing throughout her surroundings.

Meanwhile, The Captain of the sixth division felt a slight shiver do down his spine. What the heck? He paid no mind to it and continued to work. So boring…

Miaka stared at her Captain, as he stared right back at her, both neither liking nor wanting to see each other.

"What?" Miaka finally spoke up, annoyed from the silence. The Captain didn't speak he just kept staring at her, his expression dark.

"That fight was pathetic you've just proven you really _are_ weak!" The Captain yelled Miaka widened her eyes in rage.

"What did you just call me! I am _not _weak!" Miaka yelled slamming her hands on the desk, splinters flying in all directions from the impact. "What gives you the right to call me weak, huh? If I was so freaking weak then why was it that I could take down half of your division with just my fists!" Miaka yelled getting close to the man's face. The Captain stared at her eyes narrowed. When did she beat half of his division? Kenpachi snapped his eyes out the window to see a bunch of men limping around some still on the ground unconscious. Pathetic. This woman was able to defeat all of them? He looked back over towards the girl to see her walk over to a couch and plop down into one of the spots open. Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting in the room as well. Ikkaku was listening to their conversation while Yumichika was reading some kind of novel.

"So why did you call me in here, huh?" Miaka asked looking straight ahead, not even bothering a glance towards her Captain.

"You and Ikkaku will fight again, and this time, there will be no stopping until one or the other is dead!" The Captain snapped, both Ikkaku and Miaka widened their eyes, they weren't expecting that.

"W-what! Hell, fucking no!" Miaka yelled, "I'd rather fight you!" Miaka yelled before regretting it. She saw a smirk spread across her Captains face, one that really scared her.

"I-I-I mean of course I'll fight Ikkaku, right?" Miaka yelled looking at the bald man pleadingly. Ikkaku smirked before grabbing a random book. Miaka growled at him, giving him a glare.

"I accept… meet me tomorrow, in the training field at half past noon." Kenpachi smiled, eyes shining with excitement.

"Why half past noon?" Miaka asked not wanting to fight this crazy bastard.

"Cause he takes a nap at noon everyday…" Yumichika stated still reading his book. Miaka slightly raised an eyebrow. This man took naps every day? What where they little bitchy kids again? Miaka stared at the Captain dumbfounded wow a scary grown man… takes naps? Her shoulders started shaking uncontrollably she covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter. Everyone looked at her, the Captain growled in response to the girls' actions before standing up. Miaka noticed a dark shadow hanging over her before widening her eyes and looking up. She smiled slyly before high tailing it out of the office. That man could be scary!

Yuzuki skipped down the hall of her division towards her Captains office. When she found herself in front of the doors she knocked lightly. When she heard her Captain say she could go in, she opened the doors stepping in. Bowing quickly, she stood straight, a wide smile on her face and her hands locked behind her back.

"I have finished delivering the papers, Captain Kuchiki." Yuzuki smiled, proud of herself, Byakuya nodded not saying a word or looking up the whole time. Yuzuki furrowed her eyebrows; he wasn't paying any mind to her. "Umm, is there anything else you may need me to do, Captain?" Yuzuki asked, when she saw him finally looked up she smiled brightly.

"There is nothing more for you to do… when there is I shall call you. Now leave." Byakuya said a stern look on his face. Yuzuki just kept smiling all the while.

"Yuzuki!" A voice sounded from behind her. The door had been opened and in walked Yuzuki's red headed friend, Renji.

"Ahh, Renji!" Yuzuki smiled giving him a hug. Renji gave a slight blush before carefully pushing her back.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked, looking down at Yuzuki. She just smiled and looked back at her Captain seeing him watch the little scene that was going on in his office.

"I was just asking the Captain if he had anything for me to do." Yuzuki stated. "But since there is nothing for me to do… then I suppose I shall leave for the time being." Yuzuki frowned before turning around. Right when she was about to leave, the strangest thing occurred… she slipped… on a banana peel. Renji widened his eyes, not being able to catch her and Byakuya blinked several times, not seeming to be enjoying this little trick Yuzuki thought of. Yuzuki, though, was sitting on her butt facing the door tears filling her eyes that hurt… _a lot_. She turned around trying to stand up seeing that her Captain was glaring at her. She pouted walking out of the room. Her lil trick didn't work… looks like it was time for plan B. Now… all she had to do was come up with plan B!

Miaka, well to put it simple… she was freaked. She didn't want to face the scariest man in the whole seireitei! She was strong, yes, many people knew that, but she wasn't even _close _to the strength of a lieutenant, let alone a fucking Captain! Her eyes were wide as she paced through her room. What could she do? She couldn't just forfeit, cause then her Captain will go on and call her weak and she was not weak! She looked out her window seeing as the sun was starting to lower. She sighed and walked out of her room, she would go see Yuzuki maybe even go and get something to eat. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea Miaka was starving.

**Review? And so now I'm stuck, any of ya'll have a good idea as to how one would make the stuck up Captain, Byakuya smile? I have some ideas, but I need others, cause just like the Banana ordeal, some of my ideas are just plan random and stupid! :3 But I is currently happy, I has a bowl of ice cream with me and I am about to devour it! :D I loves ze numminess of all that is ice cream!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Okay so it is I, Midnightstormfoxx or well Midnight or Foxx for short. I am sad to say that I must postpone this story. I was trying to finish the next chapter, but probably won't be able to finish it by May 27, 2011. That is when I leave for my Grandparents for the summer. So what I'm trying to say is that I won't be able to update any time soon, or at least until summer ends. We know of no such thinks as Internet at my Grandparents, sad right? No, but really I wouldn't be able to update during the summer anyways cause I'm having too much fun shooting and dirt biking.**

"Wait are you saying, you're not going to update anytime soon?" Miaka yelled walking into Foxx's little secret hideout with Yuzuki. She just sat calmly in her comfy couch a slight raise in her eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that…" Foxx said taking a sip of her, oh so delicious tea and smiling softly.

"You little Bitch! I thought I was supposed to fight that bastard of a Captain!" Miaka growled at her, Foxx just frowned before smiling brightly, her eyes closed.

"Aww thanks for the complement! And yes, you will… but I thought that you didn't want to fight Kenpachi?" Foxx chirped happily, she then noticed the two Captains walk in as well, Miaka and Yuzuki not seeming to notice.

"Yes! I mean no, I-I mean… I was getting myself so prepped for it though!' Miaka yelled complaining. Foxx just smiled and looked at Yuzuki who was pouting.

"And what about me…?" She asked, "And I wanted to make the Captain smile so badly…" Yuzuki mumbled looking down with puppy eyes. Damn those eyes they get everyone!

"I… uhh, well you see it's not like I'm giving up on the story!" Foxx said, her eyes tearing up, "I-I I'm just not going to be able to type for a little while!" She cried now feeling really bad about this. Finally one of the Captains spoke up.

"Yuzuki Kimachi… did I just hear you say something about trying to make me smile?" Yuzuki jumped at the sound of her captain's voice.

"C-c-captain Kuchiki, when did you get here? And what do you mean? I said nothing about trying to make you smile…" Yuzuki stuttered, smiling innocently. Byakuya stared down at his subordinate before looking up at Foxx, actually showing a hint of anger in his eyes. She just laughed nervously before looking over to Kenpachi seeing him glaring at her as well.

"Heh… heh… why are you looking at me like that?" She asked slowly, sweet covering her face.

"Midnightstormfoxx…" Byakuya said still glaring at me she just pouted at him for using her full name, "What is the meaning of calling us here?"

"Oh, that's easy!" She said suddenly happy again. Miaka and Yuzuki jumped at the sudden outburst, "I was just going to give you four these strange little potions me and Captain Kurotsuchi made!" Foxx yelled giving them all a vile. They just stared and it then at her. "Come on now, drink up…" She said staring at them intently, inside the vile was, who knows… Captain Kurotsuchi said it would do something to them… something about putting them all into a deep sleep? Eah who knows and who cares! :3

"No…" All four said at the same time before walking out of my room.

"Fine then… if that's how it's going to be…" Foxx growled eye's glowing a dark red in the sudden shadow that covered her eyes. "The next time we have a little meeting with one another… _there shall be blood!_" She laughed evilly as her voice went cold and the air around her tensed. From a far, all four soul reapers suddenly shivered not liking this eerie feeling that surrounded them.

**Sorry that was just completely random! xD But once again, this isn't the end I am not giving up! I just can't type right now sadly... now... I need to find a corner and cry. Buh bye~! 3 **


	8. Chapter 7 PT 1

I updated! o.O Gah there's something wring with this picture! D:

I mean I NEVER update! I'm loosing it! LOOSING IT! DX *RUNS AROUND IN A CIRCLE*

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!: _THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT AND I SHALL CONSIDER IT A TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAP. I AM ACTUALLY WORKING ON THIS, SO THAT'S WHY I POSTED THIS AS IT IS. (THAT AND I'M SCARED OF BEING KILLED BY ANGRY PEOLE O.o) _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The next morning came too soon for Miaka; she hadn't slept at all that night from being too anxious about the fight today. Currently she was out walking around the seireitei aimlessly trying to find her way to the sixth division where Yuzuki was.

"Where the hell is this place?" Miaka growled. She had been wondering around for at least an hour and had gotten lost. She had never ventured to the sixth squad because Yuzuki had always gone to the eleventh squad if she wanted to find Miaka. It had never been the other way around.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki had managed to actually watch the sunset. Afterwards, the name Gin Ichimaru resounded in her head and it had been bugging her so much that she decided to go to the libraries and see if she can find out where she had heard that name before. She had her reading glasses on and she was settled at a table after the helpful shinigami librarian had helped her out with a book on the third squad.  
>After reading for about a half hour, she shot up happily. "That's where I remember his name from!" She grinned happily as she turned and left, shooting off to see if her Captain needed anything from her before she went to find Miaka.<p>

"Hmm… where'd she go?" Yuzuki asked scratching her head, "This is Miaka's room, right? I was just here yesterday." She said and looked around, usually she would find Miaka lying asleep in her room when she came to visit, but today she was nowhere to be found and her bed was still neatly made from the previous day. Yuzuki shrugged and aimlessly began wondering around the eleventh division barracks. She ended up running into a lot of mean soul reaper guys who kept challenging her every time she asked if they knew where Miaka was.

"These guys are so mean… all I wanna do is find Miaka…" Yuzuki pouted walking down an unfamiliar hallway.

"Did you say Miaka?" A male's voice asked from behind Yuzuki, it was rough and filled with annoyance, Yuzuki froze in step and bent backwards to see a scary figure towering above her.

"Oh hi Captain Zaraki!" Yuzuki said standing straight and turning to face the Captain, "You wouldn't happen to have seen her? Miaka I mean." Yuzuki asked folding her hands behind her back and leaning back onto her heals to get a better view of his face.

"No… why should I care." The Captain said turning around heading in the opposite direction.

"But you gotta care! She's your own subordinate!" Yuzuki all but cried.

"Shut up squirt, I don't have time for this, all I can say is she better be here when it's time for us to fight." Kenpachi said before turning the corner. Yuzuki smiled before following the Captain.

"You know… Miaka's actually really nice once you get to know her, and she's strong to!" Yuzuki said blushing a bit, "If… if it wasn't for Miaka, I wouldn't be here today." She said walking behind the Captain, "So… maybe, can you take it easy on her? Miaka's been through a lot, and although she may seem all tough and stuff, there's something about her, that's kind and caring." This caught the headstrong Captains attention, but only for a fraction of a second before he turned back to being annoyed.

"Like I care…" Kenpachi said stopping abruptly and turning to look at the tiny girl now in front of him, this startled Yuzuki. "I don't care if she's nice and kind… As long as that girl brings a good fight, I'll be happy with whatever the result." He said with a menacing smile. Yuzuki stood astounded at how cruel someone could be, she watched as the Captain snorted and turned walking in the direction he was heading in the first place.

"Jerk face!" Yuzuki yelled, fat balls of salty tears stinging at the side of her eyes, before turning to run. That was until she planted face first into a hard but firm build of a guy's chest. When she looked up there she was staring at the shinny bald head of the third seat, Ikkaku Madarame. "Sorry!" She said bowing fast, "Sorry!" She ran around the now confused Ikkaku and Yumichika, that stood behind Ikkaku, and left the eleventh squad barracks to try and find Miaka.

"What was that about?" Ikkaku asked confused.

"Who know's..." Yumichika sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning to look at the girl again, "hey... Ikkaku. Isn't she Miaka's little Friend?"

"Yeah..."

"This looks like a nice place to rest..." Miaka sighed, she was getting ready to start training before the upcoming battle. She had given up on finding Yuzuki, figuring that she would find her sooner or later. "Hmmm... I haven't had to take a fight this seriously since..." Miaka stopped herself abrubtly before thinking about what had happened to her in the past. "No, no, no, no!" She yelled shaking her head, "I can't think about that right now... no... not ever... sorry Yuzuki, Sora..." She said the last name at a whisper. That name turning her heart, a single tear stung her eye before sacrificially falling down her cheek leaving it's red scar for the rest of the morning.

_**TEASER XD DONE FOR NOW... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN :3...don't kill me...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Authors note: So this was just a bit into Miaka and her relationship wit Yuzuki. I _PROMISE _the next chap will have the fight. **

**And who's this Sora person! And what does Gin have to do with anything? And where are those strange guys at, what's going on! D: **

**Review please? :D**


End file.
